just another life
by lanci
Summary: just another merder story.after they broke up in 4.11. a new doctor came in town.well anyway i suck at this.please reed the story because this is my first and review.


Just another life

CHAPTER 1:JUST ANOTHER STORY

That night it was like nothing was real ,but than again it was never more real.that was it.there will not be any more second chances.in one moment few words were sad and it was over and he was going out with nurse rose,she …she went home.after everything she fell asleep really soon and was in dreams ,but like she wasn't because, those couple of minutes were in her head the all night and she was rewieving them like an old vcr that keeps going back and back ,and back.meredith woke up with the sounds she even grown to like.rain hitting windows in her room like they did something terrible and now they are beeing punished.just with derek in the morning those sound were sweet way to wake up ,but now a hard way to go back to reallity.something was different.there was another sound,just not that comfortable except for the ones who are making it.mer opened the doors of her room and realized that the noise is coming from alex's bedroom.but alex's voice wasn't the only one ,it was also lexie's.

"how sweet"she thought"my life is clearly over but there's apperantly just beginning."

She went down to the kitchen and pour her self a coup a coffe.

One secund past and christina came running inside like she went for a jog."yeah wright"-mer thought to her self.

"oh my god,well not god because I'm jewich …oh who cares.you will never guess who is coming to seattle grace as addison's replacment.c'mon guess.-she spilled out of her self like she was holding a secret that no one knew and now she was free to say it.

"What's that noise?oh is someone…?how nice ,so early in the morning even you can't do that."-christina smiled at how cleaver she was.

"well anyway have you ever hurd of Edward Richards?'

"a what…oh ah no,who is he''-mer asked clearly not really interested.

"he is one of the best neonatal suorgens in the world and he is gonna work with us.oh by the way they say he's hot as hell.he can even be a competicion to mcdramy."

"well that's nice"-this time christina noteuised that's something was wrong.

"seriously,seriously I tell you something that is exluziv news and you're reaction is that's nice.i'm gonna take a chance and tell this has something to do with mcdreamy.aren't you to together again?

Meredith looked at her for a second and than"oh yes we were and now he's the one who has planes,he's showing me our dream house.i freaked out.but because of him I sad it is ok that I will be ok because I wanted it to work out so much.and what he does.he goes out and kisses that nurse rose or what's her name."mer than noteuised that chris is looking at her like she's crazy"but I'm fine I'm gonna be fine."

"this is fine.he didn't want me .he wanted someone and now he has someone."

"yes,he has nurse rose."Christina said"oh please you are going to be together again no matter what I tell you I don't go for those love stuff but you two love each other you're just to stupid and stubborn.and please nurses and surgens don't go together,they are like at the bottom of the feeding chain."

CHAPTER 2:AN INTRUDUCTION

Maybe it was because of everything that happened in the past year and she got imun ne on the pain ,but she didn't need Christina to make her feel better .This was the way it's is supposed to be.maybe this was just the way to understand that Derek needs someone who is ready for children ,for family thanksgivings dinners and not someone who loves one night stands.but still in that heart she knew she loves him and that it will be hard ,but isn't that the story of her life.

Meredith went to the hospital not so gladly because she knew he will there.while she and Christina wre getting ready for a very long day ,at least that mer thought,alex came into the room.

So,alex did you sleep well?-christina asked ,thinking abot the event earlier this morning.

"I didn't but then again I didn't have cute,handsome young intern in my bed."

"My life is non of your bussines,the fact that you didn't screw with anyone ever sence burke left doesn't mean you can put you're nouse where it doesn't belong."-alex replaid looking for something in his locker."oh that's very mature karev.you know what you just stick to you're intern."-christina closed the locker with an enormouse strength and and practically ran out of the room.

"you know you can be such a jerk.if she does that it doesn't mean you have to be even worse.and by the way everybody hurd you and lexie this morning so please unless you're thinking to attact everybody who knows you save you're anger for somebody else."-meredith said and went to look for Christina.

"Christina wait!please don't listen to him he is always like that.it will be we listen all the time what you are saying…not that you are anything like him."

"oh I'm fine karev is just an little chield.i am over burke,seriously I am.now…

"you two just the ones I was looking for.unless you're planning spend the all day standing in the middle of the hallway let's use that little brain you have. come with me."-baily came walkink down the hallway and everybody could knew why she's the nazi.

While following baily Meredith could swear that the nurses were looking at her and wispering something."mer are you ok?"-christina asked and then Meredith realized that she was standing and stearing at the wispering nurses."ah yeah I was just thinking about something."

Hurry up we don't have all day!"-baily was jelling as she turned around and she realized she was walking by her self.

"oh that's him,that's Richards."Christina ran of as soon as she layed eyes on unbelivebly handsome man that had green eyes and thick blach hair and Meredith knew what chris ment when she said that he could be a competicion to Derek.

"ah dr.Richards,yes I'm dr.yang.i'm hudge fan of you're i…"

"yang get away from the man we don't want for him to go out of the hospital because of some pussy residents"baily interrupted something that was nearly to turn into Christina kissing his feet.

"Before I tell you what are you supposed to do let me intruduse you a new head of neonatal Edward Richards."

"hi I am Edward Richards and I will be… well you're new boss.i hope there will be no problems and that I will be as good as dr.Montgomery was."

"I am sure he will be."Christina said while looking at him with surtein lust that well at least wasn't hidden.just it isn't sure was that professional or physical lust.

"Richards this is yang as you already now ,karev ,o'malley,stevens,and grey"- at that name he looked at her with sertain interest-" and they will hep you with whatever you need."

"because of the shortage of doctors you will have to together with you're interns assist the attendings.yang ,you're with sloane,karev neonatal,stevens hahn, o'malley and grey you're with shephard."

"what?doctor bailey please I ,I can't work with…"

"grey,please I have too much stuff on my hands than to worry who can work with whom or who is sleeping with whom.now go and do you're job.you're resident now.be to you're interns a good example.go!"


End file.
